Stigmates
by Hauyne
Summary: [OS Sterek/Semi-UA] Après une mission relativement simple, dix ans après des péripéties l'aillant poussées à s'écarter de Scott et de Beacon Hills, Stiles revient dans sa ville natale qu'il avait quitté depuis quelques années. Il se rend dans un bar décidé à s'amuser un peu pour passer le temps et fait une rencontre qu'il n'est pas prêt d'oublier.
Je tiens à dire que cet OS me trottait dans la tête puissamment et que de fil en aiguille j'ai eu besoin de l'écrire. J'aurais très bien pu en faire une fanfic à chapitres vu la multitude de choses à dire (que je n'ai pas dis du coup) et donc à écrire sur cet univers qui me tiens étrangement à cœur… Bien évidemment c'est un Sterek mais vous ne trouverez rien de vraiment limonesque ici. Juste du limenesque XD Par contre, je préviens c'est... Un peu tordu dans la tête de Stiles. U.U

J'ai été inspiré par quelques titres de **Panic! At the Disco** à savoir: Let's Kill Tonight (l'idée) ; Mercenary (1ère partie) ; Buid God, Then We'll Talk (2ème partie) et enfin Nicotine. Oui je sais, ça semble bien représentatif de tout cet OS... '-'

Bon je ne vais pas faire la moralisatrice ou quoique ce soit compte-tenu que je ne suis ni votre parent ni un ange mais quand même, les personnes décrites dans cette fanfic sont majeurs et ont donc tout à fait le droit de fumer ou de boire. Je ne fais pas l'apologie du tabac ou de l'alcool, ce sont des produits mauvais et dangereux pour la santé mais ce n'est pas pour cela que je vais les censurer.

 **Disclaimer: ** Teen Wolf ne m'appartient pas. Seul l'histoire et Asch sont à moi XD

 **Warnings:** Lime, présence de morts, grossièretés en masse, OOC (c'est peu obligatoire là XD). Oh! Et c'est une fin ouverte (Parce que j'aime faire des OS à fin ouverte).

 **Bonne lecture ! :3**

* * *

.

 **Stigmates**

.

Un coup, deux coups, trois coups. Il fixa alors son briquet avec une grimace agacée. Il n'aurait pas dû faire des économies là-dessus. On lui avait dit pourtant « ne prends pas une sous marques ! Tu vas foutre ton fric par la fenêtre ! » mais il avait fait la sourde oreille. Tch. Des fois il devrait apprendre à écouter les autres.

Après une rapide réflexion sur la question, il se dit que non, il ne devait jamais écouter les autres. Personne ne pouvait mieux le conseiller que lui-même. Parce que personne ne pouvait se comporter correctement avec lui puisque personne ne le comprenait.

Tous à côté de la plaque il leur marchait dessus comme on grimpe sur un podium pour atteindre la 1ère place, en écrasant ses adversaires. Faibles, faibles, tous si faibles qu'il en perdait presque le gout de la victoire.

Et en attendant, son briquet était foutu. Il le jaugea un instant, passant son pouce sur les gravures qui n'avaient plus aucun sens pour lui aujourd'hui. Ne pouvant le balancer dans la pièce, il le remit dans la poche avant gauche de son jean avec un soupir las.

Il avisa les cadavres l'entourant. Il y avait bien un connard dans le lot qui avait de quoi faire flamber la baraque non ? Ce serait le comble qu'il n'y ait pas un fumeur dans ce ramassis de raclures. Après avoir détroussé deux macchabés et s'être amusé à faire des jongles avec la tête d'un troisième, il trouva enfin un briquet dans la poche d'un quatrième.

Il admira un instant le tableau. Il était dans une petite maison perdue loin de toute civilisation qui servait de lieu de rassemblement et la déco était comme attendue, assez kitch. La seule chose trouvant grâce à ses yeux dans ce salon minable, c'était ce Maneki-Neko qui continuait inlassablement de balancer sa petite patte. Mais il devait avouer que ce qu'il trouvait le plus agréable ici, c'était l'absence totale de sang.

Il aimait vraiment ses nouvelles armes, un petit prodige de la technologie les lui avaient fait spécialement : Deux superbes dagues aux gravures nervurées comme des ailes de fées qui avaient la capacité de chauffer à une telle température que la moindre coupure de la lame causait une brulure qui empêchait le saignement. Cela évitait donc les effusions inutiles…

Vous vous demandez pourquoi il était au milieu d'un petit tas de cadavres ? Six pour être exacte mais ne chipotons pas non plus… Et peut-être même qui étaient les heureux morts de cette histoire ? Ce sont de bonnes questions. Et à vrai dire il vous aurait bien donné des réponses s'il en avait lui-même.

Mais vous allez rire ! Il n'avait pas la moindre idée de qui étaient ces gus qu'il avait froidement assassiné. Mis à part le fait que ces dits gus n'étaient plus des êtres humains depuis belles lurettes. Ou depuis quelques heures… Il s'en foutait de le savoir en fait.

Tiens, est-ce qu'on pouvait dire que c'était de l'assassinat de débarrasser la surface de la planète de ces immondes créatures ? Il haussa les épaules à moitié convaincu. P't'être que oui, p't'être que non, c'était une question qui faisait débat parmi les Hommes :

 _Tuer ou être tué ?_

Bien loin des idéaux pacifistes aveugles de certains de ses comparses, Stiles lui avait laissé faire son instinct, celui-là même qui avait permis à l'espèce humaine de subsister tant d'années. Quand il eut enfin comprit que faire couler sang excitait ses sens encore plus que n'importe quoi au monde, il avait fait en sorte de passer maitre dans l'art de tuer.

Son ancien meilleur ami n'avait pas compris. Ni ses anciens amis d'ailleurs… Pff, des souvenirs d'une vie passée trop barbante et menteuse pour qu'il en retire la moindre nostalgie. Il n'y avait bien que pour une seule et unique raison qu'il aurait voulu remonter le temps : Retrouver son père.

Mais cette époque révolue lui avait appris une chose : La pitié est le refuge des faibles. Et Stiles était loin d'être faible, il se l'était assuré, s'entrainant sans relâche. Il paraissait frêle sous ses airs juvéniles mais sous ses traits d'angelots se dissimulait un véritable tueur né, semant mort et destruction sur ses pas que d'aucun murmurait être maudits.

Et puis Stiles c'était mis du côté de la loi après tout, il ne tuait pas vraiment d'humains. Juste des créatures surnaturelles, la plupart du temps. Et il faisait toujours un compte-rendu de sa petite chasse à son patron.

Eh oui, les choses avaient bien changées. Vous devez être perdus vu que vous arrivez en cours de route… Mais ne vous en faites pas, il a tout le trajet jusqu'au bar le plus proche pour vous raconter comment le monde a basculé dans une guerre sans merci entre humains et créatures.

Mais si vous voulez bien, avant de commencer une telle rétrospective, il avait un feu de joie à entamer.

C'est le port altier et fier qu'il tourne le dos à cette vieille maison grinçante qui avait été cette nuit le nid des hurlements stridents et autres suppliques habituelles. Il n'entendait plus les prières de ces choses qui ne méritaient pour lui plus aucune pitié. Il se gorgeait de leurs complaintes minables qui le confortaient dans ses massacres.

Il adorait tout particulièrement entendre parler de lui. Il ne pouvait mentir sur le fait que les murmures stressés de ces bêtes l'excitait particulièrement quand il se rendait dans un de leur lieu de rassemblement. Ce minuscule trémolo dans les intonations alors que son nom était évoqué au détour d'une conversation amenée sur le tapis par ses soins sans qu'aucun ne s'en rende compte. Ça lui foutait une trique pas possible.

L'éclat craintif au fond de leurs prunelles maléfiques alors qu'ils s'effrayaient les uns les autres en se questionnant inutilement sur qui serait le prochain… Aaaah ce qu'il aimait son anonymat dans ces cas-là !

S'installant dans sa vieille amie, sa Jeep Roscoe, il caressa le volant fatigué avec un vague sourire triste.

— Tu es la seule qui me comprend Roscoe… Tu es la seule qui m'accepte. La seule qui ne me tourne pas le dos…

L'histoire de sa voiture était la même que celle que vous connaissez, c'était un cadeau de sa défunte mère pour lui. Et depuis qu'il l'avait, il la chérissait de tout son cœur, la seule personne qu'il aimait vraiment à présent que son père était de l'autre côté.

Il tourna la clef et mis le contact avant de démarrer. Des gestes qu'il faisait sans prendre vraiment la peine d'y réfléchir. À vrai dire son cerveau en tant que tel était mis à moitié en pause depuis des années. Il avait oublié ce que c'était que s'amuser, il s'était plongé à corps perdu dans cette quête de vengeance sans Fin et avait modelé quelques-uns ses besoins autour.

Trouver l'amour dans son cas était une mission qu'il n'avait guère envie d'entreprendre mais vous voulez peut-être en savoir plus sur ce monde non ?

Peu importe au final…

Ici, c'est un peu le monde que vous connaissez mais plus totalement. Il aurait pu sortir un début de phrase cliché comme « Le jour où tout a basculé… » mais le mélodrame ce n'était pas vraiment sa tasse de café. Alors pardonnez mais il allait juste faire récapitulatif froid.

Son année de seconde avait signé le début de sa descente dans les Enfers, alors que son père était parti cherché un cadavre qu'ils n'avaient jamais retrouvé dans la forêt de Beacon Hills, sa ville natale, il s'était fait tuer par une bête sauvage. Stiles déterminé à débusquer la bête sauvage et à lui faire payer avait réussi à embrigader Scott et sa petite amie Allison dans sa traque sans relâche.

Après avoir ratissé la réserve des Hale, ils allaient abandonner quand une nouvelle piste lui redonna espoir. Grâce à Lydia Martin, Stiles avait découvert que la chose qui avait attaqué son père et tuer le propriétaire du vidéoclub étaient la seule et unique même chose… Pire… Après avoir piraté les vidéos de surveillance de la ville, le jeune homme avait mis la main sur le meurtrier de son père et qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise en le voyant se transformer en être humain !

Parfaitement conscient de ce qu'il faisait, Stiles avait réussi à contacter le père de Scott au FBI et après quelques tentatives de captures infructueuses, ils avaient fini par choper une jeune femme mi- humaine mi- loup-garou. Cora Hale qu'elle s'appelait. Stiles était parvenu à passer outre la surveillance de la louve pour la questionner sur son père mais la jeune femme lui avait craché au visage qu'elle ne s'en prenait pas aux êtres humains.

Pas convaincu et aveuglé par la vengeance, Stiles avait réussi à ébruité l'existence des loups-garous avec l'aide de la presse. Des gens vinrent par centaines à Beacon Hills pour voir la créature enfermée dans une cage renforcée. Le tourisme de Beacon Hills avait explosé et Stiles passait toujours au moins une fois par jour à la cage de « Cora Hale » pour lui poser toujours la même question « Qu'est-ce que tu as fait de mon père ? ». Évidemment la réponse « J'ai rien fait ! » ne marchait plus avec lui.

Des scientifiques se succédaient auprès d'elle pour prélever le plus de tissus, de sang et de cellules qu'ils pouvaient. Elle était aussi sujettes à certains tests disons… Assez intenses. Elle avait fini par perdre la tête, retrouvant certains son aspect naturel de créature bavant et respirant fortement.

Puis, après quelques mois de captivités, une nuit de pleine lune, elle s'était enfuie. Avec le temps Stiles peut expliquer que c'était dut à la privation de rayon lunaires mais dans tous les cas, le soir où elle est sortie, ce fut une véritable hécatombe dans Beacon Hills.

La Californie puis rapidement les USA avaient étés mis au courant d'une telle menace dans les contrées. Une chasse aux loups-garous fut ouverte quand les scientifiques furent enfin capables de créer des détecteurs pour les repérer. Dans le même temps, d'autres témoignages aux quatre coins du pays avaient été récoltés sur des créatures cannibales ou magiques qui pourraient être un danger.

Le Président et les politiciens finirent par réagirent et si l'ancien état avait décidé de ne pas s'en préoccuper, ce dernier avait été remplacé après des émeutes monstres… Laissant la place à un gouvernement autrement moins tolérant et beaucoup mieux renseigné que le précédent.

Il avait fallu peu de temps pour découvrir l'existence des druides et pour leurs extirper des informations. Quitte à en torturer quelques-uns… Quand Stiles pensait que le vétérinaire de Beacon Hills en avait été un ! En ce temps-là, il n'avait pu qu'assister à son 'interrogatoire'… Qu'est-ce qu'il aurait voulu être à la place du flic qui l'avait questionné… Il aurait été tellement plus féroce et vif que cette nouille sur pattes !

Tout était allé très vite et à présent, dix ans plus tard, le droit de tuer à vue une créature surnaturelle était accepté sous certaines conditions très bien réglementées. Pour tuer des êtres surnaturels, il fallait maintenant faire partie de la Liste Noire d'un organisme poétiquement nommé le Purgatoire… Sympa hein ? Stiles lui avait voté pour les Faucheurs mais malgré le succès certain de ce nom, c'est le Purgatoire qui avait été choisi… Apparemment, les Faucheurs c'était trop vague.

Stiles fit défiler le menu électronique et appuya sur une destination sur l'écran intégré à son tableau de bord et se renfonça dans son siège alors que sa voiture passait en mode automatique. Sa chère Jeep avait beau être vielle, quand on avait des contacts, même la plus vieille des boites de conserves pouvait devenir une merveille.

Et contrairement aux voitures de maintenant, tout en finesse, sa Jeep était un ancêtre plutôt imposant… Un jour on lui avait demandé si c'était pour compenser quelque chose et il avait simplement explosé la tête du gars avant de lui coller le visage contre son entrejambe… Aaaah de doux souvenirs vraiment… Bon il avait un peu trop bu ce jour-là mais qui en avait quelque chose à foutre qu'il brûle sa vie par les deux bouts ?

Eh bien personne, il n'avait personne. Il ne voulait personne non plus d'ailleurs. La peur de mourir seul ne le terrifiait pas plus que ça vu qu'il se considérait comme mort le jour où son père avait été retrouvé… Adieu ce gosse hyperactif croquant la vie à pleine dents qui avait peur de son ombre.

Maintenant il était l'ombre.

Il retira son masque, le posa sur le siège passager et passa ses mains toujours gantées sur son visage où avait perlé un peu de sueur. Il ouvrit ensuite la boite à gant et en ressorti un paquet de cigarettes ainsi qu'un briquet puis y rangea à la place son masque avant de fermer à clef le petit espace. Il alluma le bout de sa clope, ce cancer commercialisé, et ouvrit sa vitre faisant par la même se rafraichir l'intérieur de sa Jeep.

Au Purgatoire, tout le monde le connaissait et parlait de lui sans le connaître et c'était jouissif ! Nombre de fois on lui avait targué ses exploit sans même savoir qu'il en était à l'origine. Ses supérieurs lui avaient même proposé de devenir le chef d'une escouade mais il avait refusé. Il préférait largement être anonymement sur le terrain que planqué comme son chef ! Gérard avait bizarrement toujours respecté ce choix et c'est bien la seule chose que Stiles aimait chez cet homme, il ne le brusquait pas avec des ordres ou tout autre collier de clébard que ce tapaient certains. Non, lui il avait juste une liste non exhaustive de créatures dans les états environnants et les traquaient. Gérard savait qu'il cherchait une bête en particulier, ce n'était un secret pour personne.

La créature que Stiles traquait depuis dix ans n'avait toujours pas été retrouvée et ne vous en faites pas, il avait bien vérifié ! Elle frappait toujours ! Mais juste des chasseurs comme lui qui devaient s'approcher de trop près… Ça faisait largement rager Stiles, pourquoi ce meurtrier ne s'attaquait-il plus à des forces de l'ordre basiques comme son père ?! Surtout qu'un shérif dix ans plus tôt était loin d'être un danger pour des loups-garous ! Son père avait été une victime innocente et le savoir ne faisait qu'exacerber sa haine envers les monstres surnaturels.

Son portable vibra et il décrocha d'un geste vif de la main.

— Stigma ? Demanda une voix mal assurée à l'autre bout du fil

Stigma était son nom de code et celui-là même que les gens connaissaient. Pour les États-Unis, Stiles Stilinski était un mec orphelin avec un nom et un prénom peu commun. Mais Stigma c'était une autre affaire. Il avait à son actif un tel tableau de chasse que ce nom faisait trembler nombres de créatures surnaturelles. Il était source de nombreuses rumeurs à la véracité plus ou moins discutables.

Pour ce qui était des civiles, Stigma était une sorte de gardien très efficace, beaucoup le respectait pour ce qu'il faisait pour la protection des humains mais certains, prônant la paix le désignaient comme pire que les monstres qu'il exterminait de sang froids. Crétins de pacifistes qui passaient parfois du côté rebelle.

Les rebelles ou Damnés comme les appelaient Stiles, était des êtres humains aillant rejoint la cause des êtres surnaturels et combattant parfois à leur côtés. Considérés comme des âmes perdues, il était accepté de tuer ces humains s'ils se montraient dangereux à l'égard d'un traqueur en pleine mission.

— Yup c'est moi !

— C-c'est Asch.

Ce gamin était le petit prodige en question qui lui fournissait ses armes, un fan absolu qui ferait tout pour lui. Et le seul avec Gérard à avoir ce numéro de téléphone, son numéro privé. Asch était une victime des créatures surnaturelles tout comme lui, sa famille décimée par un groupe de vampires aux ambitions démentielles de renverser les Hommes… Il vouait un culte à Stiles depuis qu'il avait éradiqué ces abrutis… Et dire qu'il lui avait suffi d'un minuscule lance-flamme… Oui, il avait un léger problème avec le feu.

— Je sais lire j'te signale, fit remarquer Stiles.

— Ah euh oui p-pardon !

— T'excuses pas pour ça.

— Pardon ! Euh enfin j-je veux dire euuuuh…

Un sourire fantomatique étira les commissures de Stiles alors qu'il sentait le gamin suer à grosses gouttes à l'autre bout du fil. Il aimait bien cette espèce d'albinos bizarre un peu punk sur les bords. Mais il adorait tout particulièrement son dévouement à son égard.

— C'bon, détend-toi un peu et explique-moi pourquoi t'm'appelles à une heure du mat'.

— Une heure du matin ?! Déjà ?! Oh merde j-je voulais pas te… Tu dormais ?

— Nope. Si j'dormais j't'aurais dit d'aller t'faire sucer chez les vampires, crétin.

— A-Ah oui p-pas faux…

— Bon et t'veux quoi ?

— C-c 'est qu'on a mis ta liste à jour ! O-on a du n-nouveau sur… T-tu sais… L-le loup qu-que tu ch-cherches…

— Quand est-c'que j'aurais ma MàJ ?

Il ne cachait pas une certaine excitation à présent. La MàJ ou Mise à Jour était un rafraichissement de ses listes de créatures à distance, elle avait lieu généralement tous les jours et retirait ou rajoutait des adresses et noms de créatures en fonction de ceux qu'il avait tué ou qui avaient été découverts et de leur statuts. La liste totale des noms du Purgatoire n'était d'ailleurs toujours pas complète…

Les programmeurs et tous ceux dans l'ombre des traqueurs la voyait avant qu'elle ne soit installée d'où l'appel de Asch qui avait dû choper l'information il ne savait où et dont le ton redevint un tant soit peu plus assuré.

— Dans une heure ou deux… C'était juste pour te prévenir, te connaissant, vu que tu viens de tuer un camp de rebelles, tu vas certainement te bourrer la gueule et…

— Et m'taper une pute ouaip. T'inquiète, j'peux faire les deux en une heure et êt'frais pour traquer c'te fils de chien, cracha le traqueur avec haine.

— Stigma… C'est un loup de naissance…

— Eeeeet ?

— Et sans vouloir te brusquer, loin de moi cette idée parfaitement idiote de sous-estimer les capacités d'une telle légende comme toi dans le milieu mais tu sais tout autant que moi que les loups de naissances sont bien plus coriaces que les transformés… Surtout que celui-ci a tué pas mal de nos bons éléments…

— C'était tous des merdes qui ne m'arrivaient pas à la cheville.

— Il a tué Kate Argent… Contra Asch qui connaissait parfaitement le niveau de la femme en question.

— Ah ? Cette catin a clamsé ? C'pour ça que l'patron est aussi à l'ouest en c'moment… après sa p'tite fille, sa belle-fille, maintenant sa fille ! Les femmes Argent on vraiment pas d'pot. C'ci dit, c'est s'tout Gérard qu'est pas gâté, sa descendance est total 'ment perdu. Et comme son fils a disparu, l'est tout seul maint 'nant. Mais t'fais pas d'bile gamin, j'vais pas crever avant d'l'avoir choppé, lui assura Stiles.

— Dtéegvitedgecreugtevteertbhoutgchourt…

Stiles fronça les sourcils ce que venait de bégayer Asch était parfaitement incompréhensible.

— Qu'est-ce que t'as dit ?

— J'ai dit «évitedecrevertoutcourt»…

— T'veux pas êt' plus clair ? Demanda le traqueur agacé.

Il entendit l'albinos soupirer fortement, sans doute pour se donner du courage.

— Évite de crever tout court Stigma…

Si Asch avait été là, il aurait assisté au plus beau levé d'yeux au ciel de toute son existence.

— T'inquiète je gère. Allez, vas t'coucher t'sais plus c'que t'dis.

Sur ces bonnes paroles, il raccrocha au nez d'Asch qui allait certainement lui dire quelque chose. Mais bon, comme il l'avait déjà fait remarquer, ce que pouvait lui conseiller les autres, il s'en foutait comme pleins d'autres trucs.

Il reconnut au loin la lumière caractéristique d'une zone urbaine qui en l'occurrence était sa ville natale et se craqua les mains. Cela faisait bien sept ans qu'il n'était pas revenu ici et quand sa Jeep l'informa qu'il était bientôt à destination il senti son cœur s'accélérer un peu, l'impatience.

Il jeta un coup d'œil aux listes sur son téléphone. Il en avait trois, comme au Purgatoire : La Liste Noire, la Liste Orange et la Liste Verte. La noire donnait les noms à exécuter, la orange les créatures et humains sous surveillance et la verte était celle qu'il détestait le plus… Elle désignait les créatures s'étant laissé asservir ou aillant prêter serment d'aider l'État et d'autres conneries du genre.

La liste Verte est une belle connerie si vous voulez son avis. Comme si il pouvait être possible de faire confiance à ces créatures fourbes tiens !

Après quelques minutes, sa Jeep se gara sur le parking d'un bar aux abords de Beacon Hills et Stiles s'étira avant de sortir. Il vérifia tout de même sa tenue et renifla ses habits. Il sentait un peu le cramé mais bon, les joies du barbecue, un coup de parfum et ce problème fut réglé… Il avisa le nom du bar de ce qui semblait être un ancien immeuble et haussa un sourcil sceptique « The Banshee's Counter » ? « le Comptoir de la Banshee » ? Sérieusement ? C'était de la provocation pure et simple à ce niveau-là…

Stiles n'aimait pas les Banshees, de vraies plaies à tuer… Et leur cri était foutrement insupportable ! Heureusement qu'il avait un brouilleur comme tous les autres humains pour assurer leur anonymat. Les brouilleurs empêchaient les fantômes de s'approcher d'un être humain et donc de collecter des informations sur lui pour ensuite les déblatérer à une Banshee ou toute autre créature ailant la capacité de parler aux défunts. Un p'tit joujou pratique comme pleins d'autres quoi.

En passant la porte gardée par un vigile à qui il dut montrer sa carte d'identité, Stiles entra dans un nouvel univers tout du moins c'est ce qui lui sembla. Si l'extérieur donnait une allure lugubre à l'endroit, l'intérieur était à couper le souffle et ça lui arrachait la langue de l'avouer soyez-en certains. L'ambiance était agréable les murs blancs où étaient fixés des peintures abstraites aux couleurs changeantes du au jeu de lumière tranchait avec le sol anthracite.

Il traversa la foule se déhanchant au rythme de la musique en direction de ce qui lui sembla le bar, zone où qu'il remarqua en s'asseyant être un peu en retrait, la sono n'explosant pas ses tympans ici il pouvait discuter et commander sans hurler. Un tour de passe-passe d'un sorcier sans doute.

— Je vous sers quoi ? Demanda une voix grave devant lui.

Haussement de sourcil à l'appui Stiles dévisagea le barman qui venait de lui poser une question qu'il n'avait à vrai dire pas enregistrer… Sans le vouloir ses yeux s'étaient vissés dans ceux du barman et tout son cerveau s'était vidé à une vitesse parfaitement impossible normalement. Sans honte il laissa son regard descendre pour découvrir les lèvres qu'il s'imagina douces quoiqu'un peu mordante de l'homme.

Difficilement, il résista à l'envie de baisser les yeux sur la tenue pas assez découverte à son goût…Bien que le fait qu'il soit torse nu avec un simple nœud papillon ne lui laissait à vrai dire pas vraiment beaucoup de place pour faire marcher son imagination.

La main se secouant devant lui le sorti de sa délicieuse contemplation et il se sentit un peu idiot d'avoir réagi comme ça. Sans connaitre cet homme, il lui faisait un effet de fou en dessous de la ceinture et il avait clairement envie de lui montrer à quel point il referait bien chaque surface imaginable avec un tel corps entre ses doigts.

— Je vous sers quoi ? répéta le barman clairement énervé de devoir se répéter.

— Un Bloody Bitch.

En fait, l'homme avait l'air de vouloir être partout sauf ici. Et bien que Stiles soit heureux de pouvoir reluquer un tel corps jonglant avec son verre, il devait avouer que son air peu avenant aurait pu être rédhibitoire. "Aurait pu" et c'est là que se faisait toute la différence. Alors que le barman déposait devant lui son cocktail, Stiles posa son visage dans sa main prêt à entamer son plan.

— T'as pas l'air heureux d'être ici. C'dommage, fit remarquer Stiles.

— …

Oh il ne voulait pas discuter ? Tant mieux ! Stiles aimait quand ses cibles se montraient un peu difficiles. Il trempa ses lèvres et ses yeux s'agrandirent alors que le gout explosait tout simplement ses papilles gustatives, c'était…

— Bordel c'trop bon ! T'sais vraiment bien doser ! C'est…

— Simple, le coupa le barman.

Stiles s'arrêta alors qu'il allait s'étaler en compliments (qui ne seraient pas volés loin de là) sur la préparation du barman qui affichait un sourire quelque peu suffisant l'air de dire "C'est tellement simple comme cocktail que tu dois juste être incapable d'en faire toi-même". Et Stiles ne résistait pas aux défis… Jamais serait même plus juste, surtout quand il venait d'un homme pareil.

— Étonnamment, beaucoup d'barmans le rate. Mettent bien trop d'épices et c'est infâme.

— Ce sont des incapables, statua son vis-à-vis.

— Mais si c'est si simple… Qu'est-c'que j'pourrais te d'mander qui s'rait plus complexe ?

Stiles fit mine de réfléchir. Il savait pertinemment ce qu'il allait demander mais il avait capturé l'attention du barman et avait bien l'intention d'attiser plus que sa curiosité et sa compétitivité.

— Vu qu't'as l'air agile d'tes mains… Un quatre saisons devrait être d'ton niveau… Mais…

D'un ton qui aurait pu sembler candide bien qu'il soit rempli de sous-entendus, il se pencha un peu plus par-dessus le bar ce que fit aussi le barman lui donnant accès à son oreille pour lui chuchoter quelque chose.

— J'n'ai personne avec qui l'boire…

Son vis-à-vis se redressa un sourire franc et des yeux rieurs qui rendaient son visage parfaitement magnifique. Si Stiles avait été un vampire -chose qu'il ne souhaitait vraiment pas- il lui aurait sauté dessus pour lui faire subir les derniers outrages là, sur la surface de verre du bar. Ou peut-être au sol, pour être sûr qu'il ne trouve pas un moyen de s'enfuir…

— Eh bien je me dévoue pour vous accompagner dans ce cas, proposa l'homme.

Stiles trouvait que la situation évoluait vraiment à son avantage et il laissa transparaitre lui aussi un sourire en réponse au barman. Boire avec lui ? Quoi de plus lui fallait-i qu'une telle ouverture ?

— J'savais pas qu'on pouvait boire p'dant son service. T'sûr qu't'auras pas de problème ?

— Non, je remplace la patronne qui devrait bientôt arriver et ensuite j'ai fini. On pourra… Faire plus ample connaissance.

Stiles tiqua, sa raison bien que reléguée très loin au seconde plan ne manqua pas de sonner l'alarme à l'entende de 'la patronne'. Ce devait être une banshee justement, sinon pourquoi appeler son bar comme ça ? Ce serait idiot, les banshee n'avait ni une bonne réputation chez les humains ni chez les créatures surnaturelles. Pourtant sa liste lui avait indiqué que beaucoup de créature sur liste verte se trouvaient ici, parmi les humains.

S'il n'était pas aveuglé par la vengeance, peut-être qu'il aurait accepté de vivre en paix avec ces choses mais il n'arrivait pas à s'enlever de la tête que son père aurait pu être le père de n'importe quel autre humain. Et il ne voulait pas que lui et ses congénères souffrent à cause de ses créatures à demi-damnés et monstrueuses.

— Et ta patronne c'est… ? Tenta de s'informer Stiles.

— Ma patronne.

Le ton était coupant et le traqueur comprit que c'était un sujet sensible qu'il ne fallait pas approfondir s'il voulait se taper son petit barman. Il n'avait pas envie de se taper toutes les confidences barbantes d'un civil.

D'un coup le traqueur senti l'air changer. C'était presque imperceptible mais il y avait maintenant une espèce d'aura surpuissante qui couvait comme un cocon l'ensemble de l'immeuble, Stiles pouvait le sentir, c'était puissant et… Protecteur ?

— Derek mon chou ! Arrête de lorgner sur les clients tu vas finir par en manger un !

Le chasseur détailla la jeune femme qui venait d'arriver aux côtés de son petit barman alias Derek. Sa chevelure bouclée d'ébène dégringolaient en cascade sur ses épaules albâtre nues. Une superbe robe rouge échancrée suivait avec sensualité la moindre courbe parfaite de la nouvelle venue. Quand son regard remonta au visage de la jeune femme il dut se rendre à l'évidence que chacun avait un fardeau à porter.

— Laura… Je ne lorgne pas sur les clients… Contra Derek visiblement géné.

— Non c'est vrai ! Juste sur un en particulier ! Remarque moi aussi je le croquerai bien… Confessa ladite Laura.

— …

Le regard que lança Derek à cette Laura voulait clairement dire que lui, Stiles, était une chasse gardée. Et même si la jeune femme était très belle, le traqueur était tout à fait d'accord avec le barman, il préférait largement les hommes aux femmes. Même si au final il faisait souvent avec ce qu'il avait sous la main… et puis la jeune femme était certainement une banshee et la dernière expérience que Stiles en avait n'était pas très rutilante alors s'il pouvait éviter…

— Oui oui je sais ! Je dois me calmer et ne pas sauter sur n'importe qui ! Mais avoue qu'il n'est pas mal…

— J'vous entends vous savez ? Voulut rappeler Stiles qui loin de ne pas savoir où se mettre avait l'impression d'avoir disparu.

— Oh ! Pardon je vous avais presque oublié ! S'excusa Laura en mettant sa main devant sa bouche dans une pose tout à fait théâtrale.

— À qui veux-tu faire avaler ça… ?

— Roh t'es pas cool mon lapinet en sucre !

— Redis encore une fois que je suis ton 'lapinet en sucre' et je déchiquette ta collection de peluches… Grogna Derek dans sa barbe.

— Tsss… Tu es si violent…

— Si tu es là, Lyd' est où ?

— Oh elle est allée faire l'inventaire. Tu la connais elle prend son rôle très au sérieux. Trop même, j'ai peur qu'elle se tue à la tâche !

— Elle fait ça pour toi.

— Je sais… Mais j'ai toujours peur de la perdre à cause de son entêtement…

— Elle est trop têtue pour mourir sans avoir payé sa dette Laura…

Stiles ne comprenait pas grand-chose mais au final lui tout ce qu'il voulait c'était récupérer sn petit barman et aller faire joujou avec. Surtout que bientôt il aurait sa MàJ et qu'il pourrait partir en chasse. Rien que d'y penser il sentait son pantalon devenir un peu plus serré.

— Z'êtes la patronne ? Voulut savoir Stiles.

— Moi ? Nooon, c'est Lyd' la patronne, c'est son 'bar' nous, nous avons juste l'immeuble ! Expliqua humblement la jeune femme.

— Nous… ?

— Derek et moi, c'est mon petit frère chéri hein mon coucou des prés ?

Le barman qui était en train d'essuyer un verre leva les yeux au ciel et Stiles n'en perdit pas une miette avant de se plonger dans l'examination des bras de Derek dont les muscles roulant sous la peau l'aurait fait baver s'il n'y avait pas eu sa sœur.

— C'est un beau morceau hein ? Il fait toujours attention à son apparence et même que-

— Laura…

— Ouiiii mon petit frère d'amour ?

— La ferme.

— Roh quel rabat-joie ! Tiens mais ce serait pas notre patronne préférée que je voie arriver ?

Stiles suivit le regard de Laura et la première chose qui l'interpella, plus que ses cheveux roux encadrant son visage fin, ce fut cette énorme balafre lui mangeant la partie gauche de son visage, l'œil sur le passage de la cicatrice était clos et cela sans douter pour l'éternité. La patronne, Lyd', avait un air sérieux qui était largement accentué avec sa cicatrice et pourtant ses lèvres affichaient une esquisse de sourire de joie pure, comme si sa blessure n'importait plus vraiment pour elle. Comme si elle avait appris à vivre avec.

Mais si cette jeune femme était effectivement une Banshee, il n'avait aucune raison de la plaindre. Pour lui les créatures surnaturelles ne méritaient rien de plus qu'un billet pour le trépas de préférence avec option souffrance.

— Salut Der' merci de m'avoir remplacé…

— Quand t'as besoin tu demandes.

— Ce n'est pas ton boulot de me remplacer Der'…

— Peut-être mais c'est mon devoir d'être là pour toi.

— Tu ne me dois rien…

— Si, tu rends heureuse ma sœur. Pour ça, je te dois tous les remplacements du monde.

— Oh par pitié arrêtez ce dégoulinement sentimentaliste ! Petit frère je crois que ce charmant jeune homme ne serait pas contre une visite de ta chambre…

— Laura…

La jeune femme leva les mains au ciel en signe de paix alors qu'elle se reculait à mesure que Derek se rapprochait d'elle, faussement menaçant.

— Pouce ! J'arrête promis !

— T'as intérêt. Sinon je commence par Pinpin.

— Ah non pas Pinpin !

Le frère et la sœur commençaient de partir dans un débat animé sur oui ou non fallait-il commencer par Pinpin laissant Stiles et la patronne totalement de côté. Poussé par la curiosité, Stiles ne résista pas. Même si l'idée d'adresser la parole à la potentielle banshee le dégoutait, il avait bien plus envie de poser la question.

— C'qui Pinpin ?

— Le lapin en peluche préféré de Laura… On peut dire que c'est la pièce maitresse de sa collection.

— C't'était pas une blague ? Elle collectionne vraiment les p'luches ?

— Eh oui, on ne dirait pas mais Laura a toujours eu une âme d'enfant… Confia Lyd' avec un air nostalgique.

Derek et Laura continuèrent de se chamailler comme deux gosses qui voudraient le dernier œuf en chocolat et Lydia qui commençait à en avoir assez de les voir se crêper le chignon pour des broutilles pendant l'ouverture de son bar se mit entre les deux. Instantanément, les deux grands gamins se stoppèrent.

— Vous allez me faire le plaisir de vous calmer ou demain et ce pour les sept jours à venir, vous vous débrouillerez pour vous faire à manger. Suis-je claire ?

— Très claire répondirent à l'unisson le frère et la sœur.

Le menton posé sur la paume de sa main, son coude lui servant d'appui, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Stiles se surpris à sourire. Pas comme ces grimaces sadiques et perverties qu'il pouvait faire de temps à autres et que les idiots prenaient pour de la joie. Non, un vrai sourire. Voir ce gars musclé se faire dicter sa conduite par deux femmes à l'allure assez frêle et le regarder utiliser des peluches comme moyen d'attaque avant de se faire mener par le bout du nez pour une question de nourriture, il y avait de quoi bien rire.

Sauf que le traqueur ne savait plus rire. Et jusqu'à présent, il ne savait plus non plus sourire véritablement. Depuis de longues années il arpentait cette partie de l'Amérique et pas une fois il n'avait assisté à un tel spectacle. Peut-être parce que son aveuglement l'en avait empêché. Dans tous les cas, ce barman dont il ne savait rien arrivait à réveiller quelque chose qu'il pensait être mort en lui.

— Allez vas te rhabiller Der' ! Ordonna la patronne.

— Tu crois vraiment qu'il en a besoin Lyd'… ?

— Je ne sais pas, peut-être que…

— Je suis capable de savoir ce que je dois faire tout seul.

— Le choix revient au client tu n'es pas d'accord Lyd' ?

— Si ! Alors euh… Quel est ton prénom maintenant que j'y pense ?

L'idée même qu'une banshee lui parle commençait à ne plus provoquer ce dégout caractéristique qu'il avait ressenti. Et cela juste parce qu'elle connaissait cet homme. Juste à cause d'un autre être humain, il en venait à oublier un instant sa haine pour les créatures surnaturelles… C'était parfaitement inédit. Et parfaitement incompréhensible.

— Stil-

En se rendant compte de ce qu'il allait répondre il toussa pour donner l'impression qu'il avait mal prononcé et chercha à toute vitesse un moyen de rattraper la bourde monumentale qu'il allait faire parce qu'il ne réfléchissait pas.

— Je veux dire, Steel.

La patronne sembla un instant pensive, ses sourcils froncés comme si elle cherchait quelque chose qu'elle avait oublié et qui pourrait être capital mais qu'elle ne parvenait pas à retrouver avant d'aller servir un client qui venait d'arriver pour commander quelque chose.

Le chasseur lui se demandait vaguement pourquoi il avait failli donner son prénom et pas un de ses habituels faux-prénoms. Il était dans sa ville natale et des Stiles il n'en existait pas des milliers. Surtout qu'il était le fils de l'ancien shérif… Mais il avait un poids dans la poitrine à cause de son mensonge. Pourtant il se savait extrêmement doué pour cela et s'était entrainé avec certaines captures avant de les massacrer évidemment.

Pourtant persuadé que son cœur ne lui servait plus qu'à assurer la circulation de son sang, dès que ses prunelles croisaient celles de Derek il avait ce battement manquant, une espèce de petite mort. Comme si son existence passée mourrait pour qu'il puisse renaitre sous une autre entité capable d'amour, de compréhension, de compassion ?

Pour une obscure raison quand ces yeux verts le dévoraient d'une faim qui semblait infinie, il se sentait pousser des ailes angéliques, lui le traqueur aux pas maudit crains des créatures et certainement de certains humains qui ne dormaient plus sur leur deux oreilles. C'était comme s'il voulait se racheter une conduite juste pour avoir l'opportunité d'être honoré d'un tel intérêt jusqu'à ce que la Mort se décide à le trainer aux Enfers.

— Oh ? Donc ton petit nom c'est Steel ? C'est vraiment pas courant ça… Enfin bref ! Alors Steel tu en dis quoi ? Derek se couvre ou… ?

— Et je n'ai pas mon mot à dire ? Rétorqua le principal concerné ahuri.

— Ce s'rait dommage d'dissimulé un tel corps derrière du tissus. Même s'il fait des envieux…

Pour seule récompense Stiles se fit fusiller du regard par le barman de remplacement et le moins qu'il pouvait dire c'est que quel que soit le sentiment qu'il essayait de transmettre, le chasseur lui y voyait une touche d'amusement et d'intérêt. Laura elle semblait sur un petit nuage que quelqu'un aille enfin dans son sens

— Je suis bien d'accord ! C'est décidé ! Derek ! Tu restes comme ça !

— Mais ! Riposta le barman.

— Taratata ! Pas de "Mais !" avec moi ! Allé ouste on prend la relève !

Elle le poussa à l'aide de son pied chaussé d'un talon plus que pointu et pouvant certainement se planter dans quelqu'un si on y mettait suffisamment de force. Derek finit par grogner avant de passer de l'autre côté du bar pour le rejoindre. Sans qu'un seul mot ne soit échangé, Stiles comprit qu'il y avait ouvertement une invitation à approfondir leur connaissance de l'autre alors que l'homme se postait à ses côtés. Il se leva donc et suivit Derek qui commençait déjà de partir.

D'une certaine façon, les paroles entre eux n'avaient plus vraiment de sens… C'était étrange pour Stiles de ressentir ça. De ressentir tout court aussi mais en l'occurrence, il avait l'impression qu'ils se comprenaient sans avoir besoin de s'expliquer.

— C'est pas ton mutisme qui va te sauver mon loupiot !

Derek ne répondit pas et Stiles lui, tiqua, "loupiot" ? Il ne voulait pas passer pour un paranoïaque ou quoi que ce soit mais généralement les loupiots étaient des petits loups non ? Les sourcils froncés il vérifia discrètement sa liste. Il y avait bien des Denis et autres Dilan mais pas de Derek ce qui il fallait l'avouer, le rassura un peu. Ce barman était un être humain, comme lui. Il remarqua aussi qu'Asch ne lui avait toujours pas mis sa liste à jour… Et c'était tant mieux, il pouvait encore s'amuser un peu…

Le chasseur le suivit jusqu'à un ascenseur protégé par deux vigiles à l'air pas vraiment accueillant et plutôt musclés. Derek leur adressa un signe de tête qui lui fut retourné avant de s'engouffrer dans l'appareil avec Stiles à sa suite. Les portes se refermèrent doucement avant que l'ascenseur ne commence à gravir les étages.

De manière inédite encore une fois, Stiles ne savait pas quoi faire. Parfaitement perdu dans le flot de sentiments étranges qui l'écrasaient. Il avait l'envie folle de coincer Derek dans un coin de l'ascenseur et de l'embrasser voracement jusqu'à étouffement. Mais il avait aussi envie de laisser monter la tension encore un peu, toujours un peu plus pour que lorsque qu'ils se toucheraient enfin, ils ne soient plus que gémissements langoureux.

Pourtant, il n'était pas un novice de ce côté-là, mais en l'occurrence et contrairement à ses habitudes, il avait le sentiment qu'il ne serait pas satisfait s'il tirait son coup comme à l'accoutumée. Ce mec qu'il venait de rencontrer réveillait en lui des attitudes insoupçonnées.

Finalement l'ascenseur s'ouvrit sur un couloir et Stiles emboita le pas à Derek. Il n'était pas du genre à suivre quelqu'un comme un vulgaire toutou mais comme tout le reste de ce qui se passait cette nuit depuis qu'il était arrivé dans ce bar sortait clairement de son petit train-train quotidien, il manquait largement de repères.

Le barman s'arrêta devant une porte et sorti les clefs de son pantalon, seul véritable vêtement sur lui actuellement. Ils posèrent leurs chaussures dans l'entrée et se rendirent au salon.

— Installe-toi, je vais te prouver que je peux faire bien mieux qu'un Bloody Bitch.

Stiles s'assit au bar présent, qui tenait plus de jonction entre la cuisine et le salon mais il n'allait pas s'attarder sur ce genre de détails. Pendant que Derek sortait ce dont il avait besoin, le traqueur fit un tour d'horizon de son lieu de vie.

L'appartement de Derek était lumineux et visiblement vers les plus hauts étages de l'immeuble n'étant pas le dernier à en croire l'escalier en métal à quelques pas. La déco était assez atypique, le sol était fait d'une matière qu'il n'arrivait pas à déterminer, une sorte de lino dans les mêmes tons que les murs en béton nus, quatre poutres étaient apparentes et s'étaient parfaitement intégrés aux diverses zones du salon-salle à manger-cuisine. Son regard fut alors attiré par l'immense baie-vitrée donnant sur la ville certainement endormie.

— Sacré vue…

— Oui, c'est en partie pour ça que j'ai acheté l'immeuble.

Stiles se détourna de la fenêtre pour dévisager Derek. Sa sœur lui avait confié que l'immeuble leurs appartenait mais pas qu'il l'avait acheté. Stiles pensait que c'était une sorte d'héritage, un don ou toute autre chose qu'un achat.

— Tu vas les garder pendant longtemps ?

Derek pointait du doigt ses mains gantées et Stiles ne chercha pas longtemps pour trouver un mensonge puisqu'il en avait un tout préparé qu'il déblatérait dans ce genre d'occasions.

— Je ne peux pas les enlever, ils empêchent la magie dans mes mains de gangréner mon corps… C'est un mauvais sort…

— Qui t'as fait ça ?

— Un ex… C'était de ma faute aussi, si j'avais su que c'était un sorcier je n'aurai pas été aussi con…

Cette excuse marchait à chaque fois pour la simple et unique raison qu'effectivement, il existait des cas de maléfices maintenus dans une partie de corps pour éviter qu'ils attaquent le corps dans sa globalité. Généralement les maléfices se résumaient à quelques boutons purulents et autres croûtes voir des saignements inconstants mais ça pouvait aller jusqu'aux cancers voir à la nécrose.

— Prêt ?

— Toujours pour quelqu'un comme toi, ronronna Stiles.

Le barman eut un petit sourire amusé alors qu'il prenait sa première timbale et la fit disparaitre dans son dos pour la faire tomber dans son autre main alors que celle qu'il venait de libérer empoignait une première bouteille qu'il fit alterner avec sa timbale jusqu'à ce qu'il commence à lui faire faire des tours rapides sur elle-même grâce à l'impulsion que lui donnait le coude de Derek à chaque redescentes. D'un coup plus puissant il envoya la bouteille sur le côté, échangeant de nouveau avec la timbale et après quelques jongles ainsi, il fit couler un filet bleu dans le récipient qu'il reposa.

Il en prit une nouvelle et cette fois, Stiles en vint à jalouser cette timbale qui glissa sur les épaules musclées de Derek jusqu'à atteindre la paume de sa main gauche refermée sur la première bouteille. D'une petite impulsion il l'envoya valser quelques courts instants avant de la faire retomber sur le col en verre. Après avoir retourné les deux, Derek releva la bouteille qui laissait s'échapper les dernières gouttes bleutés pour sans aucun doutes que le dosage soi parfait.

Stiles ne savait pas où regarder, les bouteilles et les timbales continuèrent de se succéder et de s'envoler, le traqueur lui admirait tout autant cette démonstration d'habileté que les muscles de Derek se contractant au rythme de ses mouvements impressionnants.

Quand son vis-à-vis empila ses quatre timbales les unes sur les autres, Stiles comprit que la démonstration toucha à sa fin et admira les quatre verres à Martini se remplirent chacun d'un mélange tantôt dans les tons froids, tantôt dans les tons chauds et ne put qu'applaudir.

— Eh ben ! Si on m'avait dit que j'verrai une telle prestation c'soir, j'me s'rai bien foutu d'la gueule du gars ! Bordel t'assures !

— Goûte au lieu de juger sur l'apparence.

Un peu surpris par le ton légèrement cassant Stiles obéit tout de même et choisit de prendre le verre aux couleurs de l'hiver, il le leva et trinqua avec celui de l'été pour lequel avait opté le barman. Après tout, Derek n'avait pas totalement tort, ce n'est pas parce que les couleurs étaient belles ou que la démonstration était impressionnante que cela voulait obligatoirement dire que le cocktail était réussi, ce n'était que de la poudre aux yeux et le plus important était avant tout le goût au final. Se fier à l'apparence ou à l'aspect c'était une peu comme se voiler la face et ne pas chercher à approfondir.

Tout n'était ni blanc ni noir et certainement pas des nuances de gris. Le monde était un kaléidoscope et c'était pareil pour une telle prestation, on pouvait parvenir à tout réaliser à la perfection comme on pouvait tout rater. Mais il était aussi possible de moyenne réussir, de se rater à 22,26% sur le gout sans pour autant foirer ses enchainements. Les possibilités étaient infinies.

Il était idiot de faire rentrer les choses dans des cases étiquetées vu que rien n'était jamais la réplique exacte de rien. Et cela valait tout autant pour les flocons de neige que pour les êtres humains. Même les objets produits en usines avaient des différences les uns par rapports aux autres, même si elles étaient si infimes qu'aucune loupe ne pourrait les mettre en évidence. Parce que c'était cette infimité de différence qui créait l'unicité de quelque chose ou quelqu'un.

— C'est délicieux.

— Ravi de l'entendre.

Le traqueur prit une nouvelle gorgée appréciant le mélange glacial avant de reposer son verre devant lui.

— L'tiens à l'air bon aussi.

— Il l'est. Tu veux goûter ?

Derek lui tendit son verre mais Stiles ne le prit pas et préféra se lever pour faire le tour du bar et donc passer outre la dernière barrière matérielle qui le séparait de ce corps splendide. Le barman avait compris où il voulait en venir mais le laissa faire. Après tout, ils étaient bien là pour une bonne raison non ?

Ils se tenaient à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre, faisant presque la même taille leurs bouches n'avaient que peu de chemin pour se rejoindre dans un baiser enflammé. La tête de Stiles dodelina et ses yeux se posèrent sur le verre tenu par le bras encore tendu de Derek à l'endroit où il était assis quelques secondes plus tôt,

— Effectivement… Il m'a l'air assez… Appétissant.

Son regard miel c'était planté dans celui vert-de-gris de Derek et il y lisait clairement de l'envie et pas vraiment pour les cocktails. Alors qu'il se pencha pour happer les lèvres du chasseur, ce dernier posa son index sur sa bouche pour lui intimer de prendre un peu de distance ce qui le fit grogner de mécontentement.

— Ton cocktail est appétissant.

Les doigts de Stiles vinrent à la rencontre de ceux de Derek qui avaient le verre et s'y glissèrent pour qu'il puisse gouter au mélange symbolisant l'été. Il prit une gorgée avec une lenteur totalement calculée, ne quittant pas sa nouvelle proie des yeux.

— T'en veux ?

Derek acquiesça et c'est d'un œil avide qu'il suivit le trajet du liquide disparaitre entre les lèvres du plus petit avant que ce dernier ne relève la tête vers lui, un petit sourire satisfait étirant ses commissures alors qu'il reposait le verre sur la surface du bar. La distance entre eux fut avalée et c'est sans brusquerie que Derek posa ses lèvres sur celle désespérément closes de Stiles. Il passa cette barrière, sa langue s'insinua dans la bouche du traqueur qui avait gardé un peu de sa boisson qu'il fit passer dans la bouche de barman.

— Alors ? L'est pas meilleur comme ça ?

Derek ne répondit pas. Enfin si, il émit un grondement tel que Stiles haussa les sourcils. Rarement on le gratifiât d'un grondement pour ce qu'il faisait… Bon il était vrai que dans un sens il aurait pu être plus clair mais tout de même, il fallait réfléchir un minimum… Il était du genre joueur, comme un chat qui après avoir attrapé une souris lui faisait croire qu'il la relâchais pour mieux la rattraper jusqu'à ce que tout espoir s'échappe du petit animal.

Et cette nuit, le petit animal ce serait Derek.

Alors que son vis-à-vis semblait prêt à parler, Stiles le poussa jusqu'au mur le plus proche et glissa sa jambe entre celle de Derek qui émit un petit son surprit tout à fait appréciable. Une de ses mains se posa sur la nuque du barman pour l'attirer dans un baiser langoureux alors que sa consœur s'aventurait au niveau d'une zone bien plus intéressante à savoir les petites fesses moulées qu'il se permit de pincer.

D'un coup, Derek inversa leur position sans pour autant que leurs langues en pleins ballet ne se quittent. C'était une sorte de combat pour la dominance et avoir un partenaire lui résistant ne faisait qu'enhardir Stiles. Il raffolait des défis comme de la traque ou du sexe et actuellement, il ne regrettait pas du tout d'être arrivé dans ce bar. Il coupa le baiser et se pencha pour attraper le lobe d'oreille gauche de son cher barman.

— Et si on se rendait sur une surface plus… Horizontale ? Proposa Derek

— 'Xcellente idée, j'approuve totalement.

Il affichait sans crainte un sourire carnassier alors qu'il crochetait les pieds de Derek pour le faire tomber au sol non sans l'accompagner dans sa chute au ralenti et de le rejoindre ensuite. Il avait apparemment impressionné Derek qui ne s'était certainement pas attendu à découvrir une telle force. Stiles ne savait pas combien pesait le gonze mais il devait avouer que de le tenir pour que la descente au sol ne soit pas trop brusque n'avait pas été une partie de plaisir.

— J'm'attendais pas à c'que t'pèse aussi lourd !

— Et moi à ce que tu es autant de force.

— Il y a beaucoup d'choses que t'sais pas sur moi, susurra Stiles avant de l'embrasser de nouveau.

Ils commençaient à faire balader leurs mains quand une vibration dans la poche avant-droite du pantalon du casseur cassa l'instant de la plus insupportable manière.

Ce n'était pas la première fois que ça lui arrivait et à chaque fois, il coupait court à l'échange même possiblement très agréable qu'il entretenait avec une ou plusieurs autres personnes. La traque était une chose qui l'excitait bien plus que n'importe quoi d'autre et en l'occurrence, la chasse du tueur de son père était une priorité. Il préférait généralement largement se branler juste après un bon massacre en bonne et due forme comme il les aimait plutôt que de s'envoyer en l'air avec quelqu'un. C'était comme ça, la sensation de ses muscles contractés après l'effort, son cœur battant et le souvenir encore frais d'avoir ôté la vie à des erreurs de la nature jumelée à l'adrénaline était le plus efficace aphrodisiaque pour lui.

— Tu ne regardes pas ?

Il dévisagea Derek sachant pertinemment que s'il osait je té ne serait-ce qu'un œil sur l'écran de son téléphone et de découvrir enfin le nom du meurtrier de son père ainsi que son adresse associé possiblement à un pisteur, il ne résisterait pas à cet appel. Il ne pourrait pas rester. Il devrait abandonner son petit barman si intéressant, si différent des gens qu'il avait rencontré. Le fait que justement Derek soit différent à ses yeux était parfaitement incompréhensible, pourquoi une part de lui ne voulait pas quitter cet homme c'était un mystère pur et simple.

Comme si une telle rencontre ne se reproduirait plus jamais.

— Plus tard.

Il n'aurait pas cru dire ça un jour et Derek dut sentir à quel point il lui en coutait car il l'emporta dans un baiser profond, presque passionné. Ils se décrivaient l'un l'autre dans des gestes de plus en plus pressées, passant sur puis rapidement sous les tissus restant qui furent vite retirés. Ils avaient de plus en plus chaud et même le sol froid et la perte de leurs derniers habits ne pouvaient endiguer cela.

Une faim presque insatiable les soudaient tout deux l'un à l'autre comme s'ils étaient en réalité une seule et même personne qui après avoir vécu divisé se retrouvait enfin complète et en savourait de ne plus sentir ce creux insoutenable dévorant sa poitrine.

Il n'y avait pas de meneur, pas de décisionnaire, juste eux et rien d'autre. Ils n'endossaient pas un rôle, un statut ou un quelconque devoir, ils n'étaient pas soumis à l'autre ou esclave de ses gestes. Ils participaient autant l'un que l'autre, échangeant de temps à autre quand ils en ressentaient le besoin sans avoir besoin de l'exprimer à haute voix dans une osmose parfaite. Les seuls sons se résumaient à des cris plus ou moins aigus et des grondements plus ou moins puissants dont la provenance était indéterminée.

Comment ils s'étaient déplacés jusqu'au bord du canapé était un parfait mystère qui trouverait certainement son explication dans les nombreuses roulades qu'ils avaient faites dans le feu de l'action. Toujours était-il qu'ils étaient étalé là, sur le sol pas forcément confortable, la tête du traquer reposant sur l'épaule de Derek, les coussins moelleux du canapé leur tendant les bras mais aucun des deux n'avait le courage de se relever. Encore tremblants et le souffle erratique, ils se tenaient la main, leurs doigts s'entrecroisant.

— T'es… Sacrément résistant, s'étonna le traqueur alors qu'il sentait que l'autre récupérait bien plus vite que lui.

Pour seule réponse, il sentit un haussement d'épaule sous sa tête. Stiles se mit à tousser, après tout, vu l'effort qu'il venait de fournir et les sons qu'il avait tantôt étouffés tantôt exclamés avaient rendus sa gorge, déjà abimée par les cigarettes, sèche et douloureuse.

— Eau ? Proposa le barman.

— J'veux bien… Si ça t'gêne pas…

— Si ça me gênais je n'aurais pas proposé, chuchota l'homme en se relevant.

Stiles lorgna sur les fesses nues de Derek et se fit la réflexion qu'il n'était pas franchement contre un nouveau round. Ce mec était comme une drogue, maintenant qu'il y avait touché, il avait envie d'en reprendre, encore et encore et encore jusqu'à ce que cela cause sa perte. Il entendit le robinet s'ouvrir puis se refermer et attendit patiemment que Derek revienne à ses côtés, se redressant de manière à être adossé au canapé, histoire de ne pas paraître trop pitoyable.

— Tiens.

Il prit le verre que Derek lui tendait et sentit la froideur du verre contre la peau de sa main droite. Il engloutit le contenu du verre sans autres formes de procès avant de le rendre au barman encore debout pour qu'il le pose où il voulait. Alors qu'il disparaissait de son champ de vision sa voix grave résonna dans l'appartement.

— C'est bizarre ce que tu as aux mains, on ne dirait pas un maléfice comme tu disais.

Les yeux de Stiles s'agrandirent alors que son regard tombait sur ses mains nues, les gants qu'il portait plus tôt aillant mystérieusement disparus. Son cœur rata un battement avant de partir dans une course folle tandis qu'il était pris de légers tremblements.

— On dirait des marques… Fit remarquer la voix de Derek non loin de lui, probablement juste derrière le canapé.

Il se tourna vers là où il pensait trouver l'homme mais tomba sur du vide.

— Voir même des stigmates… Continua-t-il.

Cette fois Stiles tomba nez à nez avec le visage de Derek qui se tenait accroupis juste à côté de lui.

— Je savais que c'était dangereux de tuer Kate mais je ne pensais pas que Gérard enverrait si vite quelqu'un à mes trousses…

Stiles sentit sa tête se faire plus lourde alors que ses paupières commençaient à tomber. Il essayait de rester à la surface mais il allait bientôt sombrer. Il avait été imprudent. Il avait laissé arriver une chose parfaitement impossible, il s'était fait avoir à cause de son cœur. Organe inutile qu'il n'avait destiné qu'à pomper du sang jusqu'à son trépas et qui avait osé interférer dans sa vie tel un poison.

Il aurait dut vérifier ce que ce connard lui avait fait boire avant de l'avaler d'une traite comme le sombre crétin qu'il était.

— Surtout qu'il n'a pas envoyé n'importe qui mais le Grand Stigma. Qui aurait cru que c'était un fil de fer à la gueule d'ange qui engendrait tant de morts ?

— Co-

Sa question mourut entre ses lèvres contre lesquelles s'était posé un index, lui intimant de se taire.

— Comment je sais que tu es Stigma ? Je connais celui qui t'as fait ça, expliqua Derek en prenant sa main, caressant du pouce sa cicatrice. En fait… Je sais beaucoup de choses que toi tu ignores. Scott va m'en vouloir si je lui dis que je t'ai épargné mais j'ai eu la preuve que tu n'es pas si dangereux Steel…Enfin, je veux dire…

Alors qu'il se sentait partir dans les limbes du sommeil, il sentit le souffle chaud de Derek caresser son oreille alors que sa voix profonde fut la dernière chose dont il se souvint avant de perdre conscience.

— _Stiles…_

* * *

Quand il rouvrit les yeux, le chasseur était installé au siège conducteur de sa Jeep, la bouche pâteuse, une migraine insupportable qui lui donnait l'envie de se faire sauter la cervelle et une douleur diffuse visiblement due à des courbatures. Le jour se levait et il recevait en pleine poire les premiers rayons solaires desquels il se protégea d'une main. Il mit un peu de temps à se rappeler où il était mais quand cela fut fait, Stiles sorti en trombe de sa voiture.

Il était sur le parking du The Banshee's Counter. Tout du moins ce qu'il voyait et le souvenir qu'il en avait se recoupaient. La seule différence se tenait dans l'absence totale de l'immeuble remplacée par de la terre battue. Le bar, l'immeuble, l'appartement de Derek, tout ceci c'était envolé, pouf, disparu. Le bâtiment ainsi que ses pensionnaires s'était évaporé dans la nature.

Ses yeux prêt à sortir de leurs orbites il s'approcha de là où était jusqu'à hier bâti l'immeuble. Il arriva à la limite entre l'asphalte du parking et la terre s'attendant à ce que d'une seconde à l'autre la construction réapparaisse ou s'écrase sur lui, il s'accroupit sans brusquerie en prenant garde à ne pas passer la délimitation et passa un doigt ganté sur la ligne.

 ** _"Stiles…"_**

Il dut se rendre à l'évidence, Derek était malin et avait de la ressource. Il faillit sourire mais son portable vibra et cela le coupa dans ses réflexions. Il déverrouilla l'écran et remarqua qu'il avait plus de 27 messages, 16 appels manqués et tous de la même personne : Asch. Ce gamin avait dut se faire un sang d'encre et c'est en effet ce qui s'était passé d'après le contenu de chaque SMS et message vocal. Ce gosse se la jouait mère-poule avec lui et c'était vraiment adorable mais il avait plus urgent que rassurer le minus actuellement.

Il avait remis à plus tard sa MàJ et même si ça lui arrachait la langue de le dire, il ne le regrettait pas vraiment. Même s'il s'était avoir comme un bleu ça avait été la plus belle nuit de son existence et même le goût amer de la défaite n'entachait pas ce sentiment. Il passa rapidement sur les changements de la liste verte, traquant quand même du regard un possible « Derek ». Il finit bien par tomber sur un Derek, le seul à avoir son nom en rouge en plus du marquage noir d'appartenance à une liste :

 **Hale (Sales) Derek**

Fiche d'identification

 **•** Âge : Indéterminé (tranche 25-35 années humaines)  
 **•** Nature : Loup-garou de naissance  
 **•** Émetteur : Non  
 **•** Emplacement actuel : Pas d'information  
 **•** Dernier lieu d'apparition : Beacon Hills  
 **•** Dangerosité : Importante  
 **•** Consigne à suivre : Abattre à vue.

Informations complémentaires

Note(s) personnelle(s)  
 _ **[!** Vous avez 1 note(s) personnelle(s) **!]**_

Son portable tomba au sol alors que son cerveau recoupait les informations.

 _"— C-c 'est qu'on a mis ta liste à jour ! O-on a du n-nouveau sur… T-tu sais… L-le loup qu-que tu ch-cherches…"_

 **Hale (Sales) Derek** **•** Nature : Loup-garou de naissance

 _"— Stigma… C'est un loup de naissance…"_

 ** _"— Je savais que c'était dangereux de tuer Kate mais je ne pensais pas que Gérard enverrait si vite quelqu'un à mes trousses…"_**

 _"— Il a tué Kate Argent…"_

 ** _"Stiles…"_**

Si Stiles était bien quelques secondes plus tôt, c'était fini. Il n'était plus du tout zen ou coulant. Sans prendre la peine de ramasser son portable il se dirigea vers le mur le plus proche et enfonça son poing dans les briques, ses phalanges émirent un craquement sinistre alors que la douleur ne parvenait pas à le sortir de ce torrent de haine qui l'animait à présent.

Depuis le début il avait sous le nez l'homme qu'il traquait depuis tant d'années. Depuis le début il fleurtait avec le monstre qui l'avait rendu orphelin. Depuis le début il s'était senti attiré par l'homme qui l'avait plongé dans cette vie minable. Depuis le début… Cet être qui l'avait fait s'écarter de tous ces sentiments niaiseux étaient le même que celui qui les avait fait renaître en lui.

— PUTAIIIN ! Mais quel con ! Mais QUEL CON ! Je vais le buter ! Je vais le buter ! Je vais le BUTER ! Si je le retrouve… Non ! Je vais le retrouver ! Je vais le retrouver et je vais… Je vais… Putain fais chier !

Il mit un autre coup dans le mur avant de se rendre compte qu'il saignait. Il prit une grande inspiration. S'acharner contre ce mur ne lui apporterait rien si ce n'est des blessures dont il n'avait nullement besoin. Il récupéra son portable toujours sur la fiche de Derek et remarqua qu'il avait une note. Or il venait d'ouvrir le dossier, il ne pouvait donc pas avoir laissé de note.

Si quelqu'un était passé à ce moment-là, il serait certainement reparti de là où il venait tant le rire qui s'échappa de Stiles était envahi de folie. Il riait à gorge déployée mais d'une façon qui semblait forcée voire même torturée.

Aussi soudainement qu'il s'était mis à s'esclaffer, il s'arrêta, rangea son téléphone dans sa poche et retourna à sa Jeep.

Ils allaient commencer une nouvelle sorte de jeu ensemble. Un jeu dans lequel ils excellaient tous les deux. Et Stiles ne s'arrêterait pas avant de l'avoir débusqué cette fois. Fini les interludes sanglants, les baises d'un soir, la moindre pause risquait de lui faire perdre sa trace.

Stiles entra une nouvelle destination dans sa Jeep qui démarra automatiquement.

Même s'il se sentit trahi au plus profond de ce que les gens appelaient une âme et qu'il doutait d'avoir eu jusqu'à la nuit dernière, il ne s'était jamais senti aussi vivant que maintenant. C'était une toute autre traque qui commençait, une traque mortelle entre eux, qui ne prendrait fin que quand l'un des deux sera mort. Enfin une traque à son niveau.

Son membre pulsa dans son pantalon et d'un geste pressé il baissa la braguette pour prendre son membre déjà dur en main. Dans un grondement il se renfonça un peu plus dans son siège, accélérant les mouvements sur sa verge. Se remémorant leurs ébats, la chaleur de son corps contre le sien. Arrangeant le souvenir, transformant ce pseudo-barman, ce loup-garou immonde en un corps craintif et brisé.

 ** _"Stiles…"_**

— T'inquiète pas enfoiré… J'arrive… Et quand j't'aurais, j'te jure que j'te ferais tellement souffrir que tu m'supplieras pour que j'te tue…

.

* * *

Alooors oui je sais, c'est une fin ouverte et tout... On ne sais pas qui gagne blablabla mais en l'occurence je trouve que c'est bien mieux. D'une parce que même s'il y a beaucoup de zones d'ombres que nous ne découvrirons jamais le reste de l'histoire en suivant uniquement Stiles et parce que... Bah je voulais finir comme ça. J'estime qu'il n'y aura jamais vraiment de fin à cette traque. Jamais. Après c'est mon avis en tant qu'auteur, vous pouvez me jeter des caillasse dans les commentaires en me hurlant que ce n'est pas correct de faire une fin comme ça mais le fait est que le Stiles de mon histoire est comme un chat et Derek est comme une souris. Sauf que Stiles est bien trop amoché pour laisser le jeu se terminer un jour.

Peut-être que je ferais une fanfic à chapitres sur le semi-UA cet OS, peut-être pas... En fait, je ne sais pas quoi penser de cet OS au final... J'avoue que Stiles est assez... Dérangé et c'est vraiment ce qui m'a plu.

Alors voilà, vous en avez pensé quoi? Vous avez aimé? Vous avez détesté?

Et n'oubliez pas: _le Bonheur, c'est simple comme une review !_


End file.
